The Unexpected Birthday
by Ladytiger47
Summary: This is the second installment of my birthday series. This is in celebration to Gaara's birthday on Jan 19th and is sort of a continuation to Hinata's birthday fic: The Birthday to Remember.


The Unexpected Birthday

"Hey Kankuro, have you seen Matsuri?" Temari asked as she looked at her brother messing with Crow, his puppet, inside his workshop.

"No I haven't, I thought she was with you to set up for Gaara's secret birthday party?" Kankuro stated as he put Crow away and got up to help his sister find Gaara's student. It was 10 days until Gaara's birthday and they was setting up a surprise party this year, well trying to at least, seeing as Gaara always managed to find out and ruined the surprise. They had a secret weapon this year and it was Matsuri who was to keep track of Gaara's movement and make sure he didn't find out. Matsuri was all too happy to do seeing as she had a crush on the redheaded Kazekage.

"When I told Matsuri to keep an eye on Gaara, I didn't mean for her to disappear too" Temari muttered as they looked for the brown-haired kunoichi in her usual spots but didn't find her. Confused they decided to check Gaara's office in case he had her on some kind of special mission. When they made it to Gaara's office they found that the redhead wasn't there either. This of course sent them into panic mode as they thought Gaara was kidnapped again and started scrambling around in search for a clue. What they found confused them for there was leftover sand from Gaara's _Sand Body Flicker, _2 sets of footprints in the carpet, and a blank piece of paper.

"Isn't that Gaara's hidden message paper?" Kankuro asked as Temari looked and nodded before she fueled chakra to the paper and read the words that appeared on it.

"_Dear Siblings,_

_I've decided to visit (escape) to Konoha to avoid yet another predictable surprise party you try and throw for me. I don't like them so stop setting them up for me. Since I figured you would try and get Matsuri help for one this year, I decided to take her along for the trip. So no party this year._

_Gaara"_

"..." Kankuro and Temari stood there very quiet before the letter was crushed in Temari's grip and Kankuro and Temari cried out.

"GAARA!" the yelled as they ran out of the office, going to pack for their trip to Konoha to drag a certain redhead back home for his birthday.

_*close to Suna*_

Said redhead was traveling on his sand with Matsuri who was talking about her first visit to Konoha when she went quiet as they both heard Temari and Kankuro yelling. This made Gaara chuckle as he upped the speed on his sand. Matsuri just looked at the Kazekage and blushed before looking forward.

"You know they're just going to come to Konoha right?"

Gaara sighed and nodded his head yes before a small grin appeared on his face. "Yes, but who knows, maybe something unexpected might happen" he muttered as they raced across the desert toward the hidden leaf village with two angry Suna siblings on the same path.

_*2 days later*_

Tsunade was, as usual, in her office grumbling about paperwork as she picked up another paper to sign. Her frown turned into a grin though when she heard a couple pair of footsteps right outside her door that stop. Tsunade looked up when the door knob turned but stopped as whispering was heard on the other end. Her grin grew even wider when she heard knocking and knew who it instantly was. "Come in Naruto, Hinata" the busty Hokage said as she watched as the door open to show the newly wedded couple, one with a grin and scratching his head, the other a smile on her face as she greeted the Hokage.

"How did you know it was us baachan?" Naruto asked, not giving up his name for Tsunade. Tsunade, who ignored it, chuckled at the blonde.

"Old habits die hard huh Naruto? You used to just burst into my office but I see Hinata been teaching you about manners. Although you still jiggle the knob before you remember to knock."

"Oh" Naruto said scratching the back of his head as he let out a small chuckle as Tsunade smiled and asked what he needed. "Oh, I was wondering if we could use our vacation time now" Naruto asked which made Tsunade curious and ask why in which Hinata answered this time.

"Naruto-kun wanted to go to Suna to for Gaara-sama's birthday" Hinata explained which Tsunade nodded to before she frowned and looked up at them.

"The Kazekage's birthday isn't until 10 days away, why do you want to go so early?"

Tsunade raised a blonde brow when Naruto and Hinata blushed before muttering something too low to here. Secretly wanting to torture Naruto, she asked him to speak up in which he blushed even deeper and repeated himself.

"Well, we was going to go on our honeymoon too" Naruto said looking at Hinata with loving eyes while Tsunade's lips twitched as she held back a fangirl like scream. Tsunade sat back as if thinking about it and grabbed their records as if she didn't know how much vacation time they had saved up.

"I see you both have about 2 months worth of vacation time so I will allow it although I suggest you come back before the 2 months are I'll have to come personally find you" Tsunade said, mischief shining in her eyes which Naruto and Hinata completed miss as they said thanks and quickly shared a kiss between each other. They broke apart when they heard a squeal and instantly look up at Tsunade who was busy looking down at her paperwork. Naruto rolled his eyes while Hinata giggled, knowing exactly where the sound came from.

"Oh come on baachan I know that was you, I also knew you was watching us before you left, I sent to the map to pervy sage remember."

Tsunade stilled didn't look up from her paperwork as if she didn't hear them which made Naruto chuckle. Grinning Naruto said later and headed for the door but stopped and turned around. "Oh yea, here you go baachan, something to remember us by when we go on our honeymoon" Naruto said as he placed a scroll on the edge of the desk and walked out with Hinata. Tsunade continued to write for a few minutes before curiosity got the best of her and she looked at the scroll and unsealed pictures. Picking one up she looked at it, gasped, and-

"3, 2, 1-" Naruto counted as he stepped out of the building and to the side for what was about to happen.

"AH SO KAWAII! SOMEBODY GO GET KURENAI AND ANKO NOW!" they heard her scream and watched as a couple of Anbu ran passed them. Naruto and Hinata started laughing as they ran to the opening of Konoha where their clones were there, holding their bags. Taking the bags from the clones they walked out the gates and waved later to Izumo and Kotetsu who chuckled about Tsunade's cry. Naruto had just summoned a six tailed fox and helped Hinata on the back of it when they turned and watched as the Konoha 11 waved at them before they took off.

"We'll see you guys later" Naruto yelled as the fox took off into a sprint, making him focus on keeping hold as they watched the trees go by. As they ran, they saw a hawk fly by them and screech once before continuing to what they knew was Konoha. "I wonder what that was about" Naruto muttered as he recognized the hawk came from sand but shrugged it off and continued their trip to Suna to meet Gaara, or so he thought.

_*back in Konoha*_

"Oh my, so kawaii"

"Seems like Hinata enjoyed it too"

"Oh I'm going to frame this and have it right here on my desk"

"...Tsunade-sama?"

Kurenai, Anko, and Tsunade looked up to see Shizune with a frown and an eyebrow raised which made Tsunade cough and go back to her paperwork. "What are you doing?" Shizune asked, a letter and Tonton in her hands, as she made her way to Tsunade's desk to hand her the urgent message. Tsunade took the letter as Anko and Kurenai showed her the pictures and her eyes lit up. "Aw, they're so cute" Shizune said as she sat Tonton down to fawn over the pictures while Tsunade hid a smirk before looking at the letter.

"Well that's interesting" Tsunade said as she sat the letter down and looked at Shizune who looked too when Tsunade had said that.

"What's interesting?"

"Gaara is coming here to Konoha. It seems he was trying to avoid another surprise birthday attempt by Temari and Kankuro. He's even bringing Matsuri" Tsunade explained then talked about giving Naruto and Hinata permission to go on their honeymoon which had the kunoichi screeching in glee. "So I guess Naruto and Hinata will meet them half-way and bring them back here" Tsunade said smiling before she went back to tackling the paperwork, giggling at the picture that was now in a frame after an Anbu went and got one for her on her order.

_*border of fire and wind*_

"This is amazing Naruto-kun" Hinata said next to Naruto's ear that sent shivers down his spine while Kyuubi was saying something perverted. As if the fox could hear Naruto's silent plea to go faster it speed up, sand flying and wind slapping at their faces. "It's a good thing you still had your goggles" Hinata said as she tapped the back of his head where the strap of the goggles was before she adjusted her own. Naruto had even bought the fox they were riding one as not to be blinded by the sand getting in its eyes.

"Yea...hey is that Gaara and Matsuri up ahead?" Naruto asked, squinting through his goggles at the pair of floating sand clouds that was now floating down. "Hey that is Gaara and Matsuri, what are they doing going to Konoha?" Naruto muttered as he asked the fox to slow down in which it did before coming to a complete stop in front of the two Sand nin.

"Hey Gaara we was just coming to see you. What are you doing out here?"

"Trying to escape another surprise birthday party" Matsuri answered while Naruto seemed confused and asked why.

"It's the same thing every year and I'm tired of it. I love my siblings but I really dislike parties" Gaara stated simply as Naruto and Hinata exchanged looks, thinking the same thing as they knew the feeling.

"They're just showing how much they love you Gaara-sama" Hinata said in which Matsuri nodded in agreement while Gaara looked unimpressed. Seeing this Naruto thought what they could do then looked at Hinata who nodded as she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Hey Gaara, if you want you can come with us to see some old friends. It's a bit of a distance but then it's different than what you expected for your birthday right?"

"**Do it, do it, come on we need a vacation. Besides maybe you can finally get with that Matsuri chick you've had your eye on for a while" **Shukaku whined in his head which made Gaara sigh and wish that the tanuki had been absorbed in the machine completely. It turns out that when the machine was absorbing the 1 tails, it only absorbed its evilness and left the annoying, always acting drunk tanuki in his head who talked about only 2 things, sake and sex. The only upside was that he now let him sleep, seeing as he didn't care about taking over Gaara unless the mentioned two above was involved.

"Okay" Gaara said, partially to just to shut the biju up and the other part him wanting to ask Naruto a question.

"Are you sure that is wise Gaara-sama?" Matsuri asked as she looked up at her sensei and secret love of her life. Gaara grew quiet and Matsuri mentally sighed before she asked Hinata and Naruto where they were going in which they looked sheepish.

"We're going to moon country."

"Why so far?"

"We was going to go see Gaara-sama for his birthday then...go off on our honeymoon" Hinata blushed as she held the ring in which Matsuri quickly grasped her hand to look at it.

"Aw, so pretty" Matsuri said, eyes glittering with the beauty of it while Gaara frowned, sighed, and said he wasn't going after all. When they asked why he said he wasn't going to ruin something special for them, at least he thought it was special since Temari had told him it was. Naruto chuckled at this saying that he wouldn't ruin it while Shukaku was trying to convince him the same thing.

'_Why is it that you really want to go?' _Gaara asked, irritated at the tanuki in his head.

"**They can help you with your little problem. Come on just ask them, it's not like the Kyuubi's vessel going to say no." **

Kurama, who was listening in on Shukaku's thoughts asked what they were talking about in which Shukaku started to explain while Gaara tried to drown him out. He efforts was futile as Shukaku told Kurama in which Naruto heard too who seemed surprised and looked at Gaara who was quiet. Naruto blinked, nodded, and smiled, saying of course that he would help him which made Gaara smile.

"Help with what?" the kunoichi asked, seeing their loved ones off in deep space, both knowing they were talking to the biju. Naruto and Gaara blinked, forgetting about the kunoichi beside them before they looked at them, Naruto with a big grin on his face.

"We're going to help Gaara have the best unexpected birthday he ever had" Naruto stated loudly which made Hinata smile and Matsuri giggle.

"We should let Hokage-sama know of our plan before Temari and Kankuro worry" Matsuri said in which they nodded as Naruto summoned another six tailed fox beside his and gave it a spare pair of goggles he had.

"Sure, we'll send her a letter once we get to the next country" Naruto said as he hopped back onto his six tailed summoning. Gaara helped Matsuri on the back of the second summoning before he hopped on in front of her so that the wind wouldn't bother her. Naruto then urged the two kitsune forward as Hinata told them to hang on as the two foxes took off once more across the land only in a different direction, more south this time. Matsuri was blushing and whooping as she hung on to Gaara.

"This is fun" she yelled which made Gaara chuckled as they ran through the forest of the fire nation for the tea nation. "You know your siblings is going to kill _all _of us when we get back" Matsuri said as she watched as a new path that lead through the tea country appear and once she was thinking of as their last adventure.

_*1 day later*_

"WHAT! I GOING TO KILL THAT BRAT!" Tsunade was shouting as she read the note sent by Naruto from tea country. She, Temari, and Kankuro, who had just arrived, found out that Gaara and Matsuri had left with Naruto and Hinata. Temari and Kankuro was stunned at the reckless move (in their minds) that Gaara and Matsuri took before they snapped out of it and asked why. "It says he wanted to do something different for his birthday" Tsunade read out while Temari and Kankuro groaned in agitation.

"This could be dangerous and seeing as we don't know where they're going we have to hurry. Where was the letter delivered from?" Temari said as she got up along with Kankuro.

"From tea country" Tsunade said as she deeply apologized for Naruto in which they said it was Gaara's fault too. "I'm going to send one of my teams with you to find the Kazekage" Tsunade stated as she had an Anbu round up the rest of Team 7 and get them ready to go with Temari and Kankuro to tea country.

_*7 days until Gaara's birthday*_

"Oh my, this is going to be so much fun" Matsuri said as she finished drinking her tea and eating her dangos while the fox summoning finished the rice balls they was given. The group was taking a break after sending a letter to Konoha and was met by the daimyo of the tea country who had recognized Naruto and knew the Kazekage of Suna. The daimyo wanted to thank Naruto for his help in a mission some time before and asked him, Gaara, Hinata, and Matsuri start and end the Todoroki Shrine Race that took place that year. Seeing as it was different and sounded exciting they agreed and stayed for the 2 days it took to start and finish the race, staying and hanging out with the daimyo of tea country himself. They enjoyed their time and even were asked to host the next race in which they agreed to before they left.

"I never done anything like that before" Hinata had said as she hopped on the back of the fox before they waved to the daimyo and took off toward the port at the edge of tea country to catch a boat to moon country.

"That was certainly interesting and unexpecting" Gaara said with a smile while Matsuri nodded and said that they should travel more often as they got onto a boat heading for the fame crescent island. Matsuri and Gaara had fun on the boat, seeing as they never ridden on one while Hinata talked to Matsuri about how to sunbath while the boys discussed something more important on the other end of the boat. They watched at Sea country came in sight as the boat needed to refuel before making the final trip to the moon country.

"Since we're heading there, we might as well enjoy ourselves" Matsuri said, bouncing slightly in excitement as Gaara watched with a smile before he and Naruto went back over to the kunoichi, the summoning fox disappearing to deliver their message.

_*4 days until Gaara's birthday*_

The four Leaf and Sand shinobi were staying at the Shiragiku Inn near the island's ports, relaxing as they knew the boat would need at least a day before they could leave again. The girls decided to go shopping for bathing suits while the boys stayed behind, saying they would catch up later. As soon as the girls were gone, Naruto had re-summoned the fox from the boat and got the final clear in their plans. Naruto was excited while Gaara looked nervous, which seemed weird on the usually calm Suna Kage.

"Are you sure they will be able to help?" Gaara asked as he looked at the grinning blonde who gave him a thumb up.

"Of course, they helped me out of tight situation" Naruto said with a grin that strangely calmed Gaara as he stated that they should go find the girls. They found the girls and finished shopping with them before they stopped for lunch and once again they were spotted by the daimyo who saw their forehead protectors.

"Please can you help us? We believe the islands are cursed and strange happenings have been taking place and we have no ninja of our own. Please investigate for us and we will pay for your troubles" the sea daimyo begged as Naruto looked at Hinata who nodded before they turned to look at Gaara.

"What do you say Gaara?" Naruto said with a smile as Gaara nodded, saying he would help as Matsuri cheered about another interesting trip. "We will have to hurry since our ride is leaving in the morning" Naruto stated but was stopped by the daimyo who said that he would take them to their destination if they helped him in which they agreed and got ready for their newest, unexpected trip to the nearby islands. They took a boat to Taro Island which was empty then to Jiro Island where they found one of Orochimaru's old compounds, abandoned and empty.

"We should destroy it" Naruto sighed seeing as it left a bad feeling over him in which the others agreed as Naruto used clones to check and seal anything they found before they placed tags all around and destroyed the building. They then sent word to the daimyo about having the rubble cleared before they made their made to the final island. Once they had reached Kikai Island they knew what the daimyo meant about it being cursed as they saw the compound where an aura of dread hung over it which made the kunoichi shiver and the biju stand on edge.

"Stay on your guard" Gaara told to Matsuri who nodded and stuck close to Gaara as Naruto sent clones ahead before they lowly made their way through the compound. Naruto grew tense when he felt one of his clones disperse before he gasped and looked at the others.

"They are a lot of people trapped around, we need to set them free" Naruto stated as he summoned Gamakichi and his brother before giving them the message to have the sea daimyo sent large boats to the island to pick up survivors. After they had left, the four split into two groups, leaf in one direction, sand in another and began to free people who had been kidnapped and was taken there to experiment on. An hour later, many more boats had arrived and the four shinobi had freed about 1000 people who were taken immediately for check-up and recovery. After everybody was saved, they sealed what they could, and destroyed the compound, Gaara and the others made it back to the main island of Haha where they found many people waiting for them.

"What's this about?" Matsuri asked as they was handed gifts of every kind from many families as the daimyo appeared and explained how many of the people they had saved were from Sea country and been reunited with their families.

"In honor for what you did we have decided to throw you a festival" the daimyo stated as the people celebrated and help them onto throne like chairs that they carried down the street. They were stun and happy as they enjoyed the festival dedicated to them.

"I didn't suspect anything like this to happen either" Matsuri said as they watched as the festival was quickly set up and in full swing as they the guest of honor enjoyed it, some even congratulating Gaara on a happy birthday and Naruto on his wedding when Matsuri leaked it out to the crowd. After the festival and the daimyo generously paid them for their troubles they waved later to the country as they joined the daimyo on his boat to their final destination.

"Know off to moon country" Naruto said pointing out to sea while the girls decided to get in some early sunbathing while Naruto summoned Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Yipsu, and Konona (the foxes) to enjoy the trip and reward them for their help. Naruto then joined Gaara and explained to him about the joys of having fun at the beach and the secret plan they was cooking up for when they reached their destination.

_*Team Kakashi and Sand sibling*_

"Sounds like Gaara and Matsuri are having quite the adventure" Kakashi said from behind his book as they had reached sea country after visiting tea.

"I'll say" Temari and Kankuro stated as they was still shock to learn that Naruto and Gaara had been chosen to overlook the Todoroki Shrine Race, hung out with the tea daimyo and then chosen to do it again in four years. After getting word that their youngest sibling was in sea country they headed there only to find that Gaara and the others was thrown a festival for saving their country's people.

"Looks like the Kazekage is having one busy week before his birthday" Sakura said on a giggle as they all agreed, seeing as how they had just missed the group who had gotten a ride to the moon country with a daimyo and was now waiting for a ride themselves.

_*Gaara's birthday*_

"We're here!" Matsuri said excitedly as she saw the crescent moon beach come closer while Naruto was waving at the people who were waiting at the port for them.

"That's them?" Gaara asked standing next to Naruto who nodded.

"That's them" he responded as they pulled up to the port and they hopped down, waving to the daimyo who was heading back to sea country after his ship was fueled. Naruto was about to greet the large group when he and the rest stopped when they saw who was in the other group.

"DOBE/TEME, what are you doing here?" Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time while Hinata, Matsuri, and Gaara got into fighting positions before Naruto realized and calmed them down before explaining that these was the friends he was talking about.

"Although Sasuke being here is a surprise to me too" Naruto said before he looked at Itachi who said he joined that day in which Sasuke asked what they was doing there anyway. Naruto grinned and pointed to him and Hinata before motioning to Gaara and Matsuri.

"We're on our honeymoon and they're escaping another surprise birthday attempt by Kankuro and Temari. So basically now they're just here to enjoy the beach and have a good time."

They nodded before looking at Gaara who had chuckled. "This has certainly been an interesting birthday" he said looking at Matsuri who nodded in agreement before they followed the ex-Akatsuki members and Sasuke back to the royal palace as they caught up on the new lives.

"So this is where you've been hiding. That's good to know seeing as we all thought you had died or something seeing as you disappeared without a trace. I'm happy to see you're alive teme and don't worry, I'm not going to tell baachan where you are. I see that you're happy here and well I'm happy for you. It's also cool how you became royal palace body guards" Naruto said as they made their way to the beach, after catching up with Michiru and Hikaru at the palace. Konan was happy to talk with the girls while the boys hung around Gaara who was acting nervous again

"So are you ready?" Itachi said with a smirk while Gaara was stunned.

"They're the ones who helped you?" Gaara asked, looking at Naruto who nodded. "...do you think she will accept?" Gaara asked after a period of time in which Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Everything is already set up, so you should do it tonight" Naruto said patting the redhead Kage on his shoulder. "So for now, you should just enjoy the rest of your birthday" Naruto said as they watched the girls wave them over in which they ran to the three kunoichi, ready to have a good time.

"Ah, this is more like it" Matsuri sighed as she, Hinata, and Konan played in the water while the boys teamed up in a watermelon smashing contest which they ended by eating the smashed watermelon. The girls soon joined them in a game of beach volleyball where they had a fun time until the sun started going down. They decided to call it a day before they went to grab a bite to eat and decided to enjoy their food at the beach. As the sun was close to setting, Itachi nodded to the others that it was time to leave.

"Wow, I'm beat and I bet everybody is well except Gaara and Matsuri so we will see you guys later" Naruto said quickly as he grabbed Hinata and waved them good night as they made their way to their temporary hotel for the night. (They was allowed to stay at the palace)

"Okay, what's happening because you and Naruto have been acting weird all week" Matsuri stated as Gaara looked at her, an unreadable look on his face.

"How about we take a walk" Gaara said suddenly as he stood up from the towel and helped Matsuri up before rolling up the beach towel. Gaara and Matsuri walked back down the beach, closer to the port, when Matsuri saw a table with ramune, sweets, and some more watermelon slices out on it. Matsuri blushed as Gaara led her to the table where they ate the treats left out for them, even squeaking a bit when Gaara fed her bits of watermelon. He then led her to a blanket a little further away before they sat down and watched the sun set.

"Well this is comfy" Matsuri giggled as she cuddled up closer to Gaara before she looked started when a soft roar rang out nearby. They both looked up to see Chamū, the saber tooth tiger, come closer to them with a bouquet of Arabian jasmine in its mouth, the fragrance strong as Matsuri took them. "Aw, so sweet" Matsuri said as she took the flowers and petted the tiger before she jumped when Kiki the monkey jumped onto the tigers head, a necklace of an hourglass around its neck.

"Oh is this for me" Matsuri asked as the monkey handed the necklace to her before both rubbed against Matsuri before walking off toward the palace. Matsuri giggled as Gaara placed the necklace around her neck. "Gaara-sama, did you do all this?" the brown-haired kunoichi asked as blushed a bit and mumbled, "with some help" which made her curious and ask why.

"Because you're one of the rare few who weren't afraid to get close to me or be by side when I need someone there" Gaara said while Matsuri was near tears. "And to me you're more than just a friend" Gaara stated calmly while Matsuri was in tears before she gasped at the next thing that happened.

"Naruto, we got a problem" Itachi whispered from their hiding spot while Naruto looked up at the older Uchiha and asked what. He pointed at something in the distance which had him cursing before he said he would take care of it and left. Konan and Hinata gasped, drawing their attention back to the scene on the beach. Gaara was now down on one knee and was asking Matsuri a question while the boy's quickly covered the kunoichi's mouth who was trying to shriek in joy.

"Matsuri...will you marry me?" Gaara asked as he showed Matsuri a gold-silver mix ring band with a curled up chibi tanuki holding an Arabian jasmine shaped diamond in its paws.

"Yes...YES!" Matsuri said softly as Gaara put the ring on before she screamed it louder as she tackled Gaara to the sand, giving him a long kiss that had the viewer's blushing and counting to see how long until they came up for air. As they was kissing, a sudden wave came crashing onto them, soaking them to the bone, as the sun had gone down by now. They both started laughing, Gaara with a blush on his face (he wasn't wearing the sand), as he noticed how the light from the full moon shined down on Matsuri who was grinning now. Gaara smiled before he kissed Matsuri again, restarting what had happened before the wave had crashed.

"Gaara...Matsuri" the two thought they heard their names being called in the distance but ignored it as things started to get more...heated. With the hidden group, Hinata and Sasuke's face started turning a nice shade of red while Konan gasped.

"Oh that is so kawaii...but I think we need to leave, as in now" Konan said as she, the rest of the ex-Akatsuki members, the Uchiha brothers, and Hinata was about to make their way back to the hotel when they saw Naruto return and breathing hard.

"How did it go?" Nagato and Itachi asked as the blonde was catching his breath.

"I managed to stop Captain Yamato and the rest of Team 7 but Temari and Kankuro managed to get by."

"Don't worry about, in a few minutes they will make a hasty retreat themselves" Deidara muttered before he was nudged by Kisame and Sasori while Naruto looked confused. Before they could try and explain they heard voices and sighed, saying "you're about to see" as they waited for the unsuspecting siblings to get the sight of their life.

"I found them" they heard Kankuro say before the sound of footsteps came closer.

"Great, I wonder how Gaara is going to take this" Naruto muttered his eyes turned to the redhead and his face soon heated up along with everybody else. "Uh, maybe they he just doesn't care" Naruto said looking away as everybody muttered and agreement and quickly left thinking the same thing: _'I feel sorry for those who about see'._

Temari and Kankuro were running across the beach when they Kankuro had spotted two people further down the beach. "I found them" he cried as he ran faster and called out to them. Temari, who was more observant, saw the clothes next to the blanket and instantly knew what was happening and stopped in time, a blush on her face.

"Kankuro come back-" Temari said too late as Kankuro had already reached the duo.

"Hey Gaa-" Kankuro was saying before he realized the same thing as Temari and two pair of eyes, one bright and embarrassed , the other dark and irritated, staring at him while the middle sand nin blushed and sweat dropped. "Uh-" was all he had time to say before he felt sand wrap around his body, making him gulp.

"Turn around now" is all Gaara said calmly as Kankuro gave a curt nod before he was released from the beach sand. Without a second thought, Kankuro left a smoke trail from his spot back to Temari who was blushing, giggling, and running away from the scene as Kankuro caught up with her.

"I tried to warn you" she said as Kankuro cursed before they nearly collided with Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato who had been busy with Naruto's thousand clones. They grew concerned when they saw the red faces of the Sand siblings and asked what was wrong which was only answered with giggling from Temari and a grin from Kankuro as he muttered something about Gaara becoming a man. This confused team as they frowned and asked if they had found Gaara and Matsuri. Temari and Kankuro coughed before exchanging a look.

"Yea we found them but now is not the best time to go see them, we'll talk to him in the morning" they said as they made their way to town to find a hotel. "Just take our word for it" they responded when Sakura asked what they meant. Curious now, she followed them to a nearby hotel far away from where Naruto and the others were, wondering what they saw while Kakashi and Sai were both quiet.

'_So that's what made them act like that' _they both thought as Kakashi replaced his protector and brought out his book, even though it was night, to hide his blush while Sai mentally thought to ask Sakura about what to ask what his ink mouse had found. On the beach the only thing that heard was the roar of the waves crashing and the sound of deep moans while a certain redhead had something on his mind.

'_This has been the most unexpected birthday ever...and I wouldn't have had it any other way' _Gaara thought before he and Matsuri took a quick dip in the water before going back to the beach and laying on the blanket, watching as the moon light reflected off the water. They eventually fell asleep on the blanket where the group snuck back with a blanket for them before going back to their hotel room, giggling, grinning, and blushing up a storm.

"**Finally the brat got laid" **Shukaku thought as he went to sleep, having felt what Gaara had.

'_Shut you perverted tanuki' _Gaara thought before he fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
